<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait for them here in my arms as I shake by Anriaxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117052">Wait for them here in my arms as I shake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs'>Anriaxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NePoLaBo Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, Vtubers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Holo5, Multi, NePoLaBo, No Beta we die like Rushia's pets, No Dialogue, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Polka thinks a bit about how their arrangment at night usually works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy/Momosuzu Nene/Omaru Polka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NePoLaBo Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait for them here in my arms as I shake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>S</strong>leeping with her lovers was probably one of Polka's favorite thing about nighttime.</p><p> </p><p>Except for one problem, something always had to happen before everyone could lay asleep together.</p><p> </p><p>Polka thinks, this is because of their job as streamers.</p><p> </p><p>An 1 hour long stream could end up becoming a 6 hours one and thus going to bed so late meant everyone was already accommodated,so the last one to bed had to find a spot to sleep in.</p><p> </p><p>Another option was to pass that night alone in their own original rooms, but she admits that sleeping alone is not the same.</p><p> </p><p>At least for her, meanwhile Shishiron and Lamy would sleep alone if it was too late and Nene would try to get in, just like her.</p><p> </p><p>There were times when they would sleep in pairs too because of late streams or because they just felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>The usual pairs were Botan and Lamy while she was stuck with Nene, but Lamy would sometimes sleep with her too, those are her favorite nights.</p><p> </p><p>That meant Nene would sleep with Botan, she isn't sure what Nene thinks about those nights but it's clear she's always a bit brighter and happier than usual.</p><p> </p><p>More rarely she would end with Botan and Nene with Lamy.</p><p> </p><p>She liked to sleep with Shishiron too, it was more of an lazy night than anything else since none of the were big fans of cuddling, though sometimes she would do it and it's obvious Shishiron enjoys feeling her close for the way she makes a protective cocoon with her limbs around her.</p><p> </p><p>Lamy loved to cuddle which whoever she was stuck with, she would cling with force like a Koala and it was obvious she enjoyed feeling her partner as close as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Nene liked to cuddle too, mostly being a little spoon, it was probably her favorite position to sleep in, she would interwine her fingers with those of her lover.</p><p> </p><p>Polka didn't mind cuddles, and there were times when she craved for them, she usually liked to take the big spoon position, smelling her partners hair and placing kisses on their neck, it was nice.</p><p> </p><p>Botan didn't cuddle often, when sleeping together she would pass a lazy arm over her partner and nothing more, but one could knew she was comfortable when sleeping because if someone where to listen closely, one could hear she was purring slightly.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably one of the cutest things her genmates had ever heard, and they all enjoyed hearing it like a lullaby while drifting off to sleep.</p><hr/><p><strong>S</strong>ometimes one or more of them would end up drunk, either because of  a drinking stream or because they just wanted to relieve some stress.</p><p> </p><p>Usually a drink night meant that Botan had to play babysitter, and more often than none they would all end up in a sleeping pile somewhere that it's not their usual bed or the three of them in one fo the beds while Botan chosed to sleep elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>When asked why, she would usually shrugh and answer with a "you three just were so comfortable that I didn't want to intrude"</p><p> </p><p>It didn't sit well with Polka but she thinks that if she were to play babysitter of the three she would do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Nene didn't seem completely happy about it but she didn't voice any complaint about it.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out it didn't set well with Lamy either, and she was more loud about it, being clingy and following her around during most of the morning.</p><hr/><p>Aside from their inconsistent sleeping schedules they had another problem, that it was to decide where would everyone sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Their usual arrangement was to have Lamy and Nene in the middle, with Polka at one end and Botan at another.</p><p> </p><p>It was mostly unanimously decided, unconsciously in was a way to protect those that were in the center while sleeping and to provide them with warm.</p><p> </p><p>Polka didn't mind where she slept, if she was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>There were times when she would end up in the middle of the bed, mostly after being one of the first to the bed and cuddling with either Lamy or Nene.</p><p> </p><p>They would usually end up falling asleep right there and so the other two would end up taking the side spots.</p><p> </p><p>She was aware that she moved quite a lot in her sleep, sometimes kicking and turning around, so she knew it was better for them if she slept in the side.</p><p> </p><p>Still when morning came no one raised any complaint about it.</p><p> </p><p>Lamy and Nene were a bit more calm, Nene still moved from time to time but it wasn't really annoying, while Lamy loved to cling to someone and not let go during most of the night.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny, really, how she would cling to her, Nene or Shishiron on her sleep and make a little whine when they wanted to move, sometimes even reaching towards them to bring them back with her.</p><p> </p><p>Botan didn't move a lot but she truly was a heavy sleeper, it was quite difficult to wake or move her, she wasn't fond of sleeping in the center either, she said that it felt kind of weird being the tallest yet being the one in the center, so she avoided it as much as she could.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't meant they didn't had their ways to make her sleep in the middle, most of the time they would all just climb over her and sleep there, in a pile, making it impossible for her to move.</p><p> </p><p>They would all also spoon and cuddle, effectively trapping her, Botan would usually try to move them but most times than not she wouldn't even do it with enough force to free herself.</p><p> </p><p>She would end up just laughing, smiling, and sleeping there.</p><hr/><p><strong>T</strong>here were times too when they would feel sick or feel like spending time alone.</p><p> </p><p>Those nights were a bit difficult, either because taking care of the other meant checking on them constantly and be worried if they were doing good or not.</p><p> </p><p>Often on those nights they took shifts, one sleeping on the bed, another in a chair or the floor in case they had to tend their sick lover and the other two in a close room in another bed.</p><p> </p><p>On those lone nights they would try to make the other feel better and try to make them open up.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the times it was just a normal desire to have an alone time, but other times it was something a bit more serious and made everyone lose at least a bit of sleep since they could feel something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Polka won't deny she's usually the one in this position, making everyone worry form time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Nene too had these times fairly often, and she would sulk for a bit before bouncing back to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Lamy have had her down days, as everyone, but not as often as Nene and Polka, they would all stay with her without saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>Botan on the other hand doesn't show much that side, maybe, she thinks, that's why when they're drunk she just chooses to sleep in her room alone, to clear her mind without bothering or worrying anyone.</p><hr/><p>There had been sleepless nights too, as they lay there on bed, she usually stares at the ceiling when that happens, or outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>She knows Shishiron has hers too, she has catched her shining eyes a couple of times in the middle of the night, watching them with an unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>Lamy usually presses against her lover when she have hers, hugging tightly searching for some comfort in her sleeping partner, she has felt her.</p><p> </p><p>And Nene, Nene would get up, go to te kitchen or the bathroom and lay down again, trying to sleep, she knows, the light of the corridor had waken her up more times than not.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that sleeples nights are not nice, but sometimes there's too much on your head to let you sleep peacefully, it's annoying, but sometimes necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Still most of the nights they pass together are good and comfortable, even with all the problems and ups and downs sometimes happen, nightime was still one of Polka's favorite times of the day.</p><p> </p><p>And she wouldn't change anything about all this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, another one, it was NePoLaBo again because it just had been in my mind lately and finally got to writing it.</p><p>Hope you like it! I think I divaged quite a lot while doing it but I hope it's still enjoyable.</p><p>I have a couple of other ones I want to write to complement this one and the previous one that is about kisses, my ideas are to do "touch" and "flavor" and maybe "quirks" themed too.</p><p>Thanks for reading btw! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>